I FELL IN LOVE WITH A TROUBLEMAKER
by FastOkami
Summary: Lucy decided to move to Fairy Tail School. After she got there, she learned that the person sitting next to her was a troublemaker and she wondered what kind of problems he would bring her the moment she started to look at him in a different way. She didn't know if her life was changing for the better or for the worst.


_**A/N:** _Yes, dear readers... I'm starting a new story. Don't worry, I won't forget about the other one and I won't stop writing it but I wanted a fresh start. I wanted to have another story to work on 'cause I just love writing and I have some ideas for this one. I know the first chapter looks like those crappy school romance stories and it's really small but I promise you that it'll get better. This is just to give the story a simple start. This story will not only feature NaLu but also some other couples, so do worry if you're not a NaLu shipper, 'cause I have some other couples that you ship here as well. This is probably going to be big, but I'm not sure yet since I have to see in how many chapters this is going to split. But I'll worry about that later... Hope you like it (^‿^)

* * *

_**Chapter One: Unwelcome Classmate**_

Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm moving to a new school called Fairy Tail. I decided to leave the biggest and richest school in Magnolia because I didn't really like it or to be there, so I decided to move to Fiore. My dad was against the idea as always, but I didn't care… Since he didn't like when we had fights, he accepted it, reminding me that I was making a mistake.

I didn't know why he wanted me at home with him anymore, we practically talked to each other and if we did, we would only argue. He was always trying to control me. Not that I hate him, but being in that house locked up all day was driving me crazy.

I had already found a perfect place to stay, now I just needed to try my luck at the school. I was so excited to get in there that I barely couldn't wait any longer! I'm gonna make a lot of friends, or at least try… I just hope I don't meet anyone more unpleasant or rather, I hope I don't befriend any guy. I don't feel comfortable around them.

I'm just going to make the most of my new place today. I unpacked everything and left some clothes in my room. It was perfect. The thing that pleased me the most was the secretary. My wish was to become a writer someday, so I needed to have something to study and write on, if I ever make it that far…

* * *

I finally entered the school! I'm so happy. There were a lot of different people with different styles even if they all wore the same uniform, since some girls tried to add something else to their outfit to make it original and unique. I wonder if I can make good friends in here… I wonder how my classmates will be…

I looked around for my classroom. The school was actually pretty big, I couldn't even know where I was anymore. I entered the hallway and climbed up the stairs. I stopped. I looked around me and realized that I was lost.

I stood there for a couple of minutes and breathed. I didn't know where to go. Suddenly, a girl with white hair stopped in front of me showing a nice smile. She was so beautiful she even looked like a model. Her eyes were blue and I almost felt jealous of them.

"Can I help you?" she asked, still smiling at me.

"Y-Yes, hum… I'm new here and–"

"Ah, you're the new student!" she didn't even let me finish, she was already holding my wrist and pulled me with her.

When she finally stopped, I realized that I was in front of my classroom. She knocked at the door asking for entrance and the teacher allowed us. He guided me to the middle of the room and introduced me to the whole class.

"Everyone, silence! Please welcome your new classmate. You may introduce yourself"

"Thank you, teacher. Hi, I'm Lucy Heartifilia." I smiled, but to be honest, I was shaking. I wanted to scream. My heart didn't stop beating. All that excitement was killing me.

"I want you all to treat her well, you hear me?"

"Yes, teacher!" everyone answered.

"Miss Heartifilia, you can sit over there."

I walked there and sat. Some girls were already staring at me and following me with their eyes but they had a gentle smile on their face, so I was hoping that they weren't thinking about killing me right there. I noticed that the seat next to me was empty… Who was the person who was sitting there before? I hoped it wasn't a guy.

* * *

After two weeks, my emotional state was high. I had already met a lot of people, specially girls and they were so cool. One of them, the smallest one was Levy Mcgarden, she loved books just like me. She was the first one to talk to me and the one that seemed to understand me the most. Another one was Erza Scarlet, she was a beauty with her red hair even if she scares me sometimes. After that, I met Mirajane even though I don't use to talk to her much. Finally, there was Juvia Lockser, she was actually the cutest one and also very shy. The other girls told me that she's dating someone from another classroom, someone named Lyon, I think. I try to avoid the guys at least, so I don't know any of them.

After all this time, I still haven't found out who was the person sitting next to me and the weirdest thing was that no one would even mention about it, not even the teachers. My curiosity was killing me so I decided to ask the girls.

"Hey, Levy…"

"Yes, Lu-chan?"

"Who's the person sitting next to me?" the moment I asked, they all looked at me with wide eyes. Did I ask something that I shouldn't?

"Lu-chan… Actually…"

"He comes when he wants and when he feels like." Erza answered with a stern face. "There's never a certain day that he comes. He does what he wants."

"Huh? What is he? The principal's son?"

"No, he's nothing like that. It's just the way he his. Although we don't know much about him."

"Why?"

"Because no one here talks to him, except that guy over there." Erza pointed at a guy with dark hair and for some reason had his shirt off.

"Erza's right. He's the only one that can talk to him."

"Why?" I knew that I was being a pain, but I needed to know.

"Because every time he gets here, he starts a fight with someone. He's better off at home, he's not worth it. Besides, he doesn't care about the classes and treats us girls like dirt. He's an ass and we all just want distance from him." Erza looked furious saying those things.

"Lu-chan… When he gets here, try not to look in his eyes or try at least not to make any contact with him."

Hearing Levy talking like that made me wonder even more. I felt a little insecure, I didn't like guys already and hearing about that one, made me sick. One of the reasons that I hate them is the fact that they treat girls like they're nothing. I decided to listen to Levy's advice and avoid him as much as possible when he comes back. I can do it. I have to.

The next day, Erza, Levy and Juvia sat with me on the courtyard and as we talked, we heard some screams and cheers from the other side of the school. We ran over there and saw the girls looking at a guy that neither I or the girls had ever seen. He was a tall guy with dark hair and a very serious look that even gave me chills. The girl next to him was small and had blue hair. The last one was the one that had my attention. He was walking with both his hands on his pockets wearing a scarf around his neck and didn't even care about the people around him. I felt my heart racing. What was that? Why was I getting excited? I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Lu-chan, that's him. He's the one that sits next to you." Levy pointed at the guy with the scarf.

"He's the one that likes to get into fights." Erza looks at him.

"Funny… He came today, it's not usual for him to come after a long time." Juvia commented.

"That doesn't matter, Juvia. He can't stay a minute without causing trouble, you'll see."

We kept looking at him and Erza got it right. Suddenly, some guys came closer to him and started provoking him. I was scared, I didn't know what was going to happen and I never watched someone fight right in front of my eyes. The people in there all waited for him to do something and surprisingly, he turned his back and walked away.

"Huh? He didn't fight back? Why? H-He always fights back." Erza stared at him with wide eyes.

The bell rang and we all went back to the classroom. I saw him next to my seat when I got in. I remembered what Levy said. I was going to try to keep my distance from a guy like him. When I sat, a guy suddenly came closer to his seat.

"Hey, Natu! Been a while since you came here, huh? What gives?"

"I wasn't feeling much. What about you, Gray? What have you been doing here?"

"Nothing much… Guess what? The teachers don't even call your name anymore." He laughed. "Anyway, I saw you entering the school with another dude. Who was it?"

"Gajeel."

"Your cousin? What's he doing here? He said he would never study in this school."

"He was expelled from the other one. My uncle sent him here to see if he gets better."

The teacher enters the room, telling Gray to sit down and introduces Gajeel to the whole class. He sat in front of me. I didn't really like the look on his face and he didn't seem very friendly. I didn't want to get close to him, not even a bit. They both talked and I learned that his name was Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, the girls all looked at me with a concerned look.

"Lu-chan, what did you think about Natsu?"

"He seemed calm, only a bit serious."

"A bit? He's a hundred percent serious. Juvia had never seen him smile once, not even when he's talking to his friends. It was also a shock to see Gajeel-kun here." Juvia said.

"Juvia, you already knew him?" Levy asked surprised.

"Yes. Juvia and Gajeel-kun were from the same classroom at the other school."

"I saw them both when the break started…" Erza saw Gray passing by and called him. "Hey, Gray… Um, what exactly are they?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Natsu and Gajeel. I saw them getting along pretty well."

"Oh, they're cousins."

"Cousins?!" they all asked at the same time.

"Juvia didn't know… Gajeel-kun never mentioned a cousin before."

"Oh, you know Gajeel, Juvia?" Gray smiled.

"Y-Yes…" she answered embarrassed.

"It's rare to see Natsu here, what's gotten into him today?" Erza asked.

"Natsu only came to show the school do Gajeel, since he doesn't know anything about his place. So, he came along and thought that he could show it to him."

They all looked at each other with surprised looks, specially Erza. They weren't believing in all that, for the first time Natsu was actually being a nice person or so they said.

Back at the classroom, Natsu was already at his seat. I sat on mine without giving him much importance or at least faking it. The teacher told us to open our books and he noticed that Natsu wasn't opening his nor did he have anything upon his desk.

"Mr. Dragneel, I see that you didn't bring your materials once again." Natsu looked at him with a not-so-worried face. "I will not tolerate this again so be sure to bring them next class or you will have it outside." Natsu kept looking at him without saying a word. "Heartfilia-san!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Could you share your book with Mr. Natsu, please?"

"Yes, o-of course." I couldn't believe it. I didn't actually WANT to do it, to be honest. I was trying my best to avoid the guy, not share a book with him on the first day. I brought my chair closer to his and my heart started to race a bit when I noticed the way he was sitting. He was turned around at me with his legs open. It almost looked like I was between his legs.

I told him where we stopped reading and he didn't say anything, he just looked at the book the entire time. He was fully concentrated on it. I looked at the girls and they were all looking back at me with concern in their eyes, I knew that they were worried about me. While we kept reading, I found myself staring at him. At his eyes. He was actually attractive in some way.

When the class ended, I finally breathed. It's not like I just sat next to a criminal or anything, but the way that the girls described him, I had to be careful either way. They immediately came running into me to see how I was.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Levy… Thanks."

"Get used to it. Natsu never brings his materials." Juvia commented. That just made my humor even better.

"That idiot. Who does he think he is? I'll crash him with my own hands someday." Erza was starting to scare me saying those things but I couldn't say that I didn't have the same wish as well.

It was time for another class and thanks to my good fortune, the teacher didn't ask us to open our books. Instead, he told us that we were making a project and we needed to form up on pairs and that he was the one choosing them. I was starting to panic. Who would I end up with? I noticed that he was only choosing couples and I was starting to feel scared for my life.

"Alright, Miss Heartfilia… You'll do it with…" he stopped and looked at Natsu. "Ah, Mr. Dragneel I see you decided to show up today." Natsu gave him an ironic smile. "Alright, in that case you'll do it with Mr. Natsu."

* * *

"Ahhhh, no I don't want to do it with him!" I couldn't stop crying.

"It sucks, Lu-chan." Levy tried to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"Think about the bright side… At least he's hot." the girls looked at her with surprised looks. "What? At least she's lucky about that. I'll have to do with a nerd guy that I don't even get along with."

"Where exactly are you thinking about doing it?" Erza asked.

"M-My house…"

"Lu-chan! Are you sure about letting a guy like him going to your house?" Levy worried.

"It's okay, Virgo's there the whole time."

"Who's that? Your dog?" Erza asked.

"No…" I laughed. "It's my mai– I mean, stepsister." I thought again before answering. I couldn't tell them about that, not now. "Since she's always there, I won't be alone with him, so it's okay."

"So, what do you pretend to do now?"

"I'm going to ask him about it."

* * *

Sitting next to a tree on the courtyard, Natsu and his cousin Gajeel were talking and she took the opportunity to get a little close.

"Um… Hey."

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I need to talk to Natsu about something."

"Huh? Me?" he finally looked at me. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Lucy… The one that seats next to you on class."

"Oh you're that girl." he turned away his look once again. "What do you want? If you came here to bother me, you can leave."

"It's about that project… I need to know when you're available to do it."

"I don't know, do it alone."

Lucy stared at him for a minute. "I would, but we need to do it together."

"I told you. Do it alone."

"But there's no way I'm going t–"

Suddenly, Natsu got up and hold one of my wrists, pushing me against the tree. He was hurting me. Gajeel stood up and looked at his cousin to make sure he didn't do anything that we would regret later. He tried to calm him down, saying that I only needed his help. After a few seconds, he finally released me.

"Say what you want and get on with it."

"H-Here." I handed him a piece of paper with some numbers on it. "It's my phone number. Give me a call when you're available to do it. Believe me that if I could do the project alone, I would. But unfortunately, I need you as well." he took the paper out of my hand.

"I got it. Now get out of here."

I didn't think twice, I left as soon as I got the chance. I was shaking, I didn't know what to think about giving him my phone number but if I wanted this done, I had to do it. When I was leaving, I heard them talking, but I couldn't really understand what they were saying.

"Dude, are you going to call her?"

"Who cares? Here." he gave Gajeel the piece of paper.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Gajeel asked, with no answer.

Natsu stopped and turned around. "On second thought, give me that."

"What are you thinking? Are you going to try that?"

"Who knows…"


End file.
